Return From Hell
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: After the nogitsune leaves Stiles body they save Lydia but Stiles fades away. What happened to him? He ended up in Hell. Follow him as he learns to deal with the tortures inflicted upon him once he returns.
1. Prologue

My life was pure agony but that; that was Hell. And I don't mean that figuratively. I mean I literally had to journey through Hell. The agony of my life was nothing compared to enduring the scorching heat, the blistering cold and the excruciating torture. Since I became aware of the supernatural I've read up on a lot of theories covering creatures, magic and even the afterlife. Not one account I read in my research described the realm of eternal damnation accurately enough. And now I know. I know why you could never read and understand it.

It's one of the things you have to experience. And as long as I live I hope no one ever has to. I wouldn't wish it on even my worst enemy.

Nothing living should ever have to feel such a horrific torment. Nothing living was ever meant to. But I did and I wasn't the first. At least I don't think I was. I'm pretty sure I've read legends of hero's that journeyed there to save someone. The difference being I found myself stranded there unable to die yet unable to live. I couldn't die because how do you die when you're in the realm of the dead? But how do you live in constant unbearable agony?

Ms. Morrell was right when she quoted me Winston Churchill; 'If you find yourself in hell, keep going'. I remember she told me that when we discussed drowning. You release that last breathe to feel relief from the agony of drowning. You don't hold on because if you hold on it could be hell later. There is that slim chance you might survive but you give in because you need relief. I was in agony in my life physically as my body's functions started failing but also emotionally and mentally because I was trapped within my guilty head because of the deaths I caused. I know they'll all disagree. They'll say it wasn't my fault. The truth is though it was. If I'd been stronger I could have fought the nogitsune from within. I could have stopped it. I wasn't strong. I was weak. A weak, useless human.

Well I'm not a weak useless human anymore. Finding my way out of Hell was my toughest challenge. It made me strong. It made me useful. However it also made me less human. To escape the clutches of the void you hold tight to your humanity, you focus on it. In the end you lose it or at least part of it. You want to escape so you can live a life free from the torture. Only you find a new different kind of torture when you break free. You spend all that time wishing you could die to experience that euphoric relief and you discover even that is taken away from you. I may be stronger like I always wanted but I unintentionally paid the price I was never willing to. I held fast to my humanity and to discover the one thing I fought so hard to protect is in fact tarnished is devastating. I feel the injustice of my fate and I feel I could obliterate whole cities before my anger abates. I know instinctively that I will tear the whole world apart until I find a way to restore what was taken. I'm guessing those others I read about in the legends felt the same. I can only hope they found what they were looking for. What I will be looking for.

I shake my head to clear my mind as I finally see the person I came looking for. Allison's eyes go wide when she spots me walking towards her. She throws her arms around me, hugging me and holding me tight. "No, Stiles. Not you too", she cries.

"It's sort of complicated", I smile weakly. "But forget about it. It's not important. What is important is that I apologise. I'm sorry Allison. I know after getting you killed it's hardly enough to just say sorry but I needed to because it was my fault."

"Stiles, it wasn't", Allison starts to interrupt me.

"Let me finish please", I speak over her and she lets me continue. "I'm sorry and it was my fault. It was my fault because I was too weak to fight against the nogitsune. I couldn't stop it from doing all those murderous acts. I killed all those people." I sigh when I finish grateful that she let me finish what I wanted to say.

"Okay well Stiles", she speaks slowly. "Firstly it wasn't your fault. You weren't in control. We can agree on that. But it isn't because you were weak. It would have done the same to anyone it possessed. You are not to blame." She pulls away and waits until I meet her eye before she smiles and says, "Trust me on that. As to me being dead obviously it sucks but really with the life hunters, werewolves and all the other supernatural beings live I can't say I'm surprised. I died because I took away its advantage. I worked out how to kill the Oni it took control of", she clarifies when I look confused.

"Allison that's great", I smile but it's a brittle one because we both know that while it's true she didn't get a chance to tell the others. As if reading my mind her face falls a bit.

"The only problem is I died before I could tell them", Allison admits in defeat. I place my hand on her shoulder and squeeze it encouragingly. I give her a creepy cryptic smile as I say, "Don't worry you can tell them all when you get back. Just give him a message for me will you? Tell him "don't, it's already too late". When the time comes you will know what I mean."

Allison understandably gives me a confused expression. She must think I'm crazy and to be fair I probably am but I am also smart and my instincts usually lead me right. "What are you talking about Stiles? When I get back? I'm dead Stiles. I can't just wake up", she raises her voice angrily due to my lack of sensitivity.

I place my hand over her wound and whisper, "It's okay if you don't understand yet. You're not meant to." I pull my hand away and take a step back. "Remember my message", I smile sadly as I watch her begin to fade. She makes the strangest surprised face and fades out completely. If only it were so easy for me to leave this place.


	2. Stiles' Disappearance

**Flashback**

"_Lydia, Lydia" I call as Scott leads me to her, tracking her by scent. "Oh my god, Lydia", I cry as we spot her trapped behind the bars. _

"_No, no no no. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here", Lydia stammers._

"_We're here for you", I tell her. Scott nods by my side as he forces the gate open._

"_But you're not supposed to be here. Didn't you get my message?" Lydia asks breathlessly. _

"_What message? Lydia what's happening?" Scott asks quickly._

"_Who else is here? Who else came with you? WHO ELSE CAME?" Lydia screams at us asking one question after the other not even giving us the time to answer._

"_Everyone", Scott answers. "Well except Derek, the twins or Chris Argent", I add._

"_We need to go. We need to get them out", Lydia gasps as she pushes us towards the steps and starts to move along the corridor out of this place. Scott suddenly moves past her heading back the way we came, even faster._

_I feel weaker and colder than I've ever felt now I know Lydia is safe. The pain in my body is getting worse by the second as well and I don't understand why I'm not screaming in pain until suddenly the pain completely disappears. My body feels lighter than it has in ages and I feel like I'm floating. I call out to Lydia as my body goes numb and I can no longer work anything besides my mouth._

"_Stiles", Lydia rushes over to my side. "What's wrong? What's happening?"_

_Lydia suddenly turns her head to the exit and releases a blood curling screech. Somewhere in that screech I hear her call out Allison's name. That's all I register as the world around me darkens and my eyes grow heavier._

* * *

**Scott's POV**

_I've just reached the exit to the outside when I hear Lydia screech and my blood runs cold as I hear the name. I turn round the corner to the chain link fence and see it. Allison is falling in slow motion to the concrete as the Oni in front of her pulls it's sword from her chest. I rush forward to catch her in my arms before she can hit the ground. My vision blurs with the tears I can feel forming yet refusing to fall._

"_Allison", I whisper softly to my first love._

"_Scott?" Allison breathes back. "Did you find her? Did you find Lydia? Is she okay?" she asks in gasps. Her heart is starting to fail I can hear it pounding in my ears as she struggles to breathe. _

"_Yeah I found her. She's okay", I tell her. I don't know what else to say to her. How do you tell the person you first ever loved that though you have moved on their death is tearing their heart out? Wouldn't that be selfish when they are the one in fact dying and not you? My tears finally start to fall and through them I can't see her face properly anymore. A strange sound that sounds almost like she is trying to laugh while dying reaches my ears before she speaks again, "Shhhh, it's okay Scott. It's okay." Damn it she is trying to comfort me when it should be the other way around._

"_Listen Scott. If I was gonna die then I can't think of a better way to go. I died protecting someone I loved and I got to do it in the arms of my first love. The boy I first felt anything for", Allison's breathing begins to fail as she finishes speaking. Suddenly her eyes go wide for a moment as she realises something. I can see it in her eye. "You have to... You have to tell my... tell my dad. You have to tell him...", She never finishes what she wants me to tell him but it's okay I'm sure I know what it was. She wants me to tell him she loved him. I hold her close and weep letting my tears fall on to her body. _

_Isaac comes over and clutches her hands in his and I shift her body so I can put one arm around his shoulders. He loved her too. It might have been difficult for me accept but he loved her and she loved him. I'm not the only one that lost someone so precious. I'm not sure how long we are sitting there crying but Kira comes over and places her hand on my shoulder. After a few moments she asks in a strained voice, "Where are Lydia and Stiles? Scott, where are they?"_

"_I don't know. I don't know. They were right behind me", I reply not really able to care at the moment. That's when I hear Lydia's voice. Until then it had been part of the background noise of the crying that we had all succumbed to._

_**Scott! Scott! Can anyone hear me?**__ I hear her calling. Her voice is moving closer towards us. Suddenly she appears at the gate and I look up to meet her eyes. She takes in the scene before her and rushes other to join us as we cling to Allison's body. _

"_Lydia? Lydia, where is Stiles?" Kira asks. I'm so proud of her for staying strong while the rest of us are a mess. I feel my body tense up, Isaac a mirror at my side as we both smell her pain double, we can hear it in her voice as she looks Kira full in the face and shouts, "He's gone!"_

"_Lydia. What do you mean he's gone? Do you mean he's dead?" I ask not sure I can handle the answer. But the not knowing is killing me as well._

"_I don't know", she mumbles. "What do you mean you don't know?" I growl at her. I don't mean to growl at her but how can she not know._

"_I DON'T KNOW! Alright?" Lydia screams at me. "He collapsed and then I felt Allison dying so I screamed and turned away from him. Then when I turned back to him his body was fading. It was like he was just ceasing to exist." I just look at her like she is going crazy which I know isn't far. Given what all of us have been through I shouldn't be judging anyone else but what she is saying seems so impossible._

"_Guys?" Isaac mumbles quietly. I look over at him and follow his gaze. He is staring down at Allison's body; or rather at the wound on her dead body. There is a golden glow around the wound that hurts to look at, it's the same golden colour that a beta's eyes glow but despite that I can't turn away. The wound is closing, it's healing. Suddenly Allison jerks in my arms and with a sharp gasping intake of breath her eyes snap open. "Allison?" I hear myself whisper incredulously. This isn't possible she was dead. I know she was dead but now she is alive. I hear the others whisper her name as well and their voices sound much like mine, relief and disbelief evident in all of them._

"_Stiles", she gasps sharply._


	3. Plans are made

**Scott's POV**

"Okay, can you all calm down for a moment", my boss Deaton says in a raised voice before he winces in pain.

"What happened here? Are you hurt?" I ask him despite having enough problems at the moment.

"It can wait", he tells me in his usual calm demeanour. "Help me tidy up for a minute and then we can talk." He bends down to pick something up off the floor and cries out in pain which gets him every eye in the building.

"Rest", Isaac tells the doc. "Scott and I can clean up. Allison that goes for you too", he says giving her a hard look. "Rest only." I give him a smile. He may not be my best friend but he sure has my back when I need him. Quickly we both get the room set straight and just as I am about to speak I hear Derek pulling up.

"We best wait for Derek", I mumble knowing this is going to be a difficult conversation.

"No need. I'm here", Derek grunts as he comes into the operating theatre. "Where's Stiles?" He adds looking around for the hyperactive teen.

I wince as I feel a fresh stab of pain slice into my heart and I notice everyone else shift uncomfortably as well. "Stiles is... Stiles is..." I try to get the words out.

"Stiles is what?" Derek growls impatiently.

"Stiles is dead", Isaac whispers. "Or at least we think he is." We watch as we see pain pass across Derek's face. I can smell his pain and hear his erratic heartbeat which surprises me because I didn't realise they were so close.

"No. No, Stiles can't be dead", he growls harshly shaking his head in denial.

"He isn't dead", Lydia snaps. "Stiles isn't dead, he's... he's gone though."

"Lydia", Deaton says and waits for her to look at him. "Tell me what you know. What happened?"

"I don't know what happened. Scott and Stiles had just rescued me being the idiots that they are. I told them we all needed to get out of there as quickly as possible and Scott ran ahead to get the pack out of there. Stiles grabbed for me and called out my name as he collapsed. Then Allison died and I was lost in screaming for her. But when I turned back Stiles body was fading away. I tried to hold on to him but my hands just slipped through his disappearing body", Lydia explains finishing rather emotionally. She may not love him like he always wanted her to but they've grown close.

"Okay", the vet nods and everyone keeps silent as they can see him thinking. The entire pack can almost hear his brain whirring as it starts sorting though the information and begins organising his questions. "A few questions. You say that Allison died right?" he asks no one in particular.

"Yes", I answer for the pack.

"But Allison is standing her with just a tear in her clothes", my boss looks confused as he studies the hunter.

"It was Stiles", she tells him instantly. "When I died I saw him. He spoke to me. He didn't really seem himself and yet he was. What he said didn't make much sense either but he said I could tell you myself when I got back. Then he placed his hand on my chest and I looked down. His hand glowed with a golden light and he began to fade away. Next thing I know I woke up in Scott's arms with everyone around me. Look I know you all don't believe me", she starts to say.

"Of course we believe you", Isaac tells her as he entwines their fingers. "With all the stuff we've seen how could we not?"

"Allison go back a minute. Stiles said you could tell us something. What can you tell us?" Deaton asks urgently as if the answer was vitally important.

Her head snaps up as she realises what she has forgotten in her grief and surprise return to the world of the living. "Oh shit", she gasps. "I forgot. I forgot to tell you I worked out how to kill them."

"To kill who?" Derek asks impatiently. The idea of him being able to kill something at the moment is welcoming.

"Not who but what", Kira interjects quietly.

"The Oni", Allison answers. "They've a weakness. Silver. That last arrow I shoot had a silver head. My dad shot one before and the mask broke. I bet he used a silver bullet. It passed through so it didn't kill it though. The arrow head embedded in the Oni I shot and it exploded."

"That's good", Deaton muses as he winces once again in pain. "Now we have a way to kill them." He waves away their concern for him as he turns to face Lydia. "Are you sure Stiles isn't dead? Concentrate you should be able to feel if he is still alive or if he is dead." The room becomes almost silent, no noise but our breathing and heartbeats disrupting the silence.

"He isn't dead", Lydia states as a matter of fact after a moment as she reopens her eyes. "I feel him but it feels off somehow, different I mean."

"Okay so from what I've heard we should probably assume that Stiles isn't dead but has somehow found himself thrown into the void", Deaton says slowly in a cautious voice. I can feel the tension in the room rapidly increase at the uneasy quality of his tone.

"What is the void?" Isaac asks almost unwillingly.

"It's the space the nogitsune spirirt comes from", Deaton answers and pauses. "It's more commonly known by another name though. In fact you probably know it as..."

"...Hell", Kira supplies before my boss can finish.

"Wait. What?!" I cry out. "You're telling me my best friend has been sent to Hell while he is still alive? How is that possible?"

"Scott calm down", my boss says forcefully. "I don't know how it is possible. It's not supposed to be possible for the living to enter the void."

"Forget how he got in. How are we going to get him out?" Derek asks angrily. He has a point we are wasting time. Time we could be using to help bring Stiles back.

"Without knowing how he entered I don't know if we can bring him back", Deaton mutters.

"What aren't you telling us?" Lydia asks in a cold voice as she looks my boss in the eye. Lydia is the only one I knew except Derek who can glare so masterfully.

I watch as my boss shifts uncomfortably under her eye. "Well I said it isn't meant to be possible. That doesn't mean there isn't a way. All of you should realise it is possible from your Greek history lessons", Deaton says while he clutches his side in obvious pain. "Names such as Hercules and Orpheus ring any bells?"

"But they were just legends", Lydia says in disbelief. "Those stories can't be real."

"What you mean like how werewolves aren't real?" Allison whispers quietly to her friend.

"Would someone tell me what you are going on about because I have no clue?" I yell as this conversation is going right over my head.

"They talking about the Greek myths in which heroes were said to have entered Hell, the underworld", Derek supplies quickly in a snappy tone. "Right so what's the problem?" Derek continues as he turns back to face my boss. "We know it's possible all we need to do is work out how and then I go in and bring him out."

"Wait. Why are you going in?" Isaac asks. "You two might get along better but shouldn't someone who actually cares about him go?"

"I care", Derek replies quietly while I smell a strange mix of emotions pour off of him.

Before I have a chance to voice my opinion though my boss speaks up, "That won't work. There is no telling how long it would take for us to work out how to enter the void", he explains.

"Well how about we resurrect him then?" Derek asks. My boss turns pale at the mention of resurrection and stares at the ex alpha. "My uncle did it so why can't we do the same for him?"

"Do you not remember what I told you when your uncle did that?" my boss enquires in a cold voice I have never heard him use before. "Resurrection is extremely dangerous, besides there are certain conditions that need to be met. Stiles' situation doesn't meet the qualifications."

"Fine we go back to me entering Hell and coming back. Stiles is strong. He'll hold out until we can get him out", Derek says convinced he is right.

"No", Allison says resolutely.

"Allison? Why are you saying no? Don't you want Stiles back?" I ask stunned that she is suddenly so against this plan.

"Of course I want Stiles back but the plan won't work it's too late", she says. I can smell the conviction she feels as she says those words and so I wait for her to elaborate. "He told me to 'tell him no'. Somehow he knew what we would be planning to do and he told me to 'tell him that is was too late'. I think, no I know he meant for me to tell Derek no, to stop him from acting on this plan."

"So what you think we should listen to Stiles and let him suffer? You think we should just abandon him?" Derek growls at her.

"We should respect his wishes", Lydia says tearfully as she moves to stand in front of her friend, putting herself between said friend and an angry werewolf.

"Aaarrgghhh", Deaton cries out in pain as he collapses on to his knees. "Look I'm sorry but we need to discuss this later. Scott you asked what happened here when you arrived. Well the nogistune paid me a visit with his Oni. Their swords slashed me and I've been poisoned. You need to focus on the nogitsune before Stiles." As I go to argue he looks at me meaningfully and says simply, "What would Stiles want you to do?"

"Okay", I agree after a moment. "But how are we supposed to beat him when we don't even know where he is or how to kill him?"

"He said he was capturing territories. Here, the hospital and the sheriff's station are already his. I think we can assume your mom and the sheriff along with myself have become his hostages", my boss groans. "And I think time is running out. The last territory he wanted was the school. He told me so himself."

"Why would he tell you that?" I ask confused.

"He's set a trap. He knows you will go to him to save your mom", Allison mutters.

"Okay so we know where but we still don't know how to stop him. How do you stop a spirit?" I ask at a complete loss as I feel the hopelessness of the situation threaten to drown me.

"You do what I did many years ago. You trap him", Kira's mom says as she enters the surgery silently. "I trapped him in a glass jar but it wasn't the jar that kept him trapped it was the nemeton. You need to find a vessel, an object that contains the power of the nemeton or something equivalent."

"So it would have to be something that can hold the power of a powerful object right?" Lydia asks for clarification. Noshiko nods. "An object like an alpha's claws?" Lydia turns to my boss.

"Yes that would work", he confirms for her. "It is made from wood of the nemeton at its full height of power."

"How do you know that?" Derek asks despite the urgency. "Because I made it", my boss answers solemnly.


	4. Defeating the nogitsune

**Lydia's POV**

Scott, Kira and I arrive at the school looking for the nogitsune. What we hadn't expected was to enter a Japanese garden when we tried to enter the school building. Opposite us the nogitsune is parading around in Stiles form and behind us no exit, of course it would be just our luck to walk into a trap and find ourselves in a hopeless situation. The only door is behind the nogitsune. We knew it was a trap of course but not having known the nature of it increases my pulse as I start to panic. I went with the Scott and Kira because everyone assumed should anything go wrong I would be the best replacement for Stiles' spontaneous plan making. Well I can understand where they were coming from but to be honest Stiles is just as smart as I am and that is why I never fancied him. There would be too much competition and as queen bee I could never have a boyfriend that could compete with me intellectually. Also Stiles wasn't popular. If we had dated he would only have been gaining popularity by pulling it off me and no one takes something Lydia Martin has. Since getting to know Stiles my jealousy of him has only increased though because he has something I will never have. He can come up with a plan in the heat of battle because he maintains a calm and collected presence of mind. I can't pull that off so hence the jealousy. Also hence the reason I feel inferior to Stiles in such situations.

"Where are we?" Scott snaps aggressively at the nogitsune.

"Why where do you think you are? You're between life and death", the nogitsune drawls in Stiles' unusual gravelly voice.

"Bardo", I mutter looking around. I remember the description Stiles, Allison and Scott gave after they sacrificed themselves. None of those descriptions match this. Plus if Bardo is relative to the individual how are we all in the same place? I know that the answer to my own rhetorical question is probably the answer that will save us but I don't have much knowledge of Bardo. Suddenly Oni appear, one on either side of the nogitsune.

"Give up. Make your deaths less painful", the nogitsune whispers. "I've already claimed all the territories on the board. The sheriff's station, the hospital, the animal clinic are all mine. In mere moments the school will be mine and then the game is over", the nogitsune chuckles lightly.

"If you haven't already captured this territory then the games not over yet", Kira says resolutely as she draws her sword against the approaching Oni.

"How true, young vixen", the nogitsune smirks. "But my victory approaches. It is inevitable. How can you win? You have no moves left. Two of you have fallen already. The huntress and the tactician."

"Actually that would be incorrect they have one move left, a divine move", comes Stiles' sass filled tone from behind. I whirl round to see Stiles or at least partially see Stiles behind us in a semi transparent form. "Oh and your kill of the huntress failed to stick Toddy boy."

"Stiles", I cry happily. I hear Kira and Scott call out to him too but the Oni are attacking and they are busy defending me since I can't really defend myself.

"What?! How are you here?" the nogitsune screeches loudly glaring at Stiles with pure hatred.

"Hey Lydia. There's no time", Stiles tells me quickly. "This is Bardo and it isn't. Bardo is the highest plane of existence between life and death, limbo is the lowest. I can't help you here because I'm not truly here I'm stuck on a lower plane. I'm making my way back but I can't return until the nogitsune is beaten. You can do this. Just remain calm and analyse everything you see. Decide what's real and what's fake", Stiles voice grows fainter as he begins to fade once more.

"Hahahaha", the nogitsune laughs horribly.

"Stiles?!" I call desperately seeing him disappear for the second time in just a few hours.

"He can't help you anymore. He may have surprised me but in the end he still can't save you. He never could save any one. After all it's his fault so many have died isn't it? It's his fault more are going to die. The sheriff, his deputy, the druid, your mother", the nogitsune taunts as he catches Scott's eye.

Frantically I replay Stiles' words in my head quickly. Stiles maybe gone but he would never leave his friends without giving them some sort of defence. His style is knowledge. To Stiles knowledge is power and if there is one thing I believe in it's that Stiles will have given me the information I need to save us.

He told me to stay calm so I focus on steadying my breathing and lowering my heart rate as best as I can. 'Decide what is real and what is fake' replays in my head as I find a steady calm I never knew I had. The three of us, I think instantly. All three of us are real but that doesn't help. What did Stiles mean? The Oni? The Nogitsune? I'm pretty sure they are real as we have been fighting them for the past week or so. That leaves this place. Well this place has to be real too right? I mean I can see my breath in the air in of me. I can see the snow coating the ground everywhere I look. It covers the trees, the rocks and the text book. Wait a minute since when is there a text book in a Japanese garden? And over there hidden amongst the trees is a school desk.

That's it! This place isn't real. 'This is Bardo and it isn't' Stiles said. On some level it must be a plane of existence that connects life to death otherwise Stiles couldn't have appeared but on the other it isn't. If Bardo is unique to the individual and all three of us are here it must be fake. "Scott, Kira, stop fighting. This isn't real. This place is just an illusion", I call out.

"Are you sure? It feels pretty real", Scott asks unconvinced.

"As sure as that was Stiles that appeared to us", I respond carefully answering his question truthfully while avoiding out right lying.

"And how sure is that?" Kira grunts as she deflects a sword blow from her Oni opponent.

"Not sure at all", I answer honestly. "But if we don't get out of here quickly more people are gonna die, including Stiles' dad and Scott's mom. Trust me please. Stop fighting and just move towards the door behind him."

I see them exchange a glance but they follow my direction. I wince as I feel the first slash from the Oni blade they have been keeping away from me. Scott wasn't joking that it feels like a real blade. I keep walking following them until Scott pushes open the door and we all fall forward into the darkness. We suddenly find ourselves in the school corridor, no sign of the nogitsune or Oni. Not even a single scratch on us.

"Maybe it's over. Maybe we won", Scott whispers. Stupid, stupid, stupid I repeat as a mantra in my head. Suddenly the nogitsune appears from the door to our immediate left and punches Scott hard in the face. Scott falls down the lockers he was thrown against and slumps at the bottom. Now is the chance to finish this but I don't know how. First we need the nemeton cylinder to trap the spirit but even before that we need to separate the spirit from this host body.

The scroll! The scroll we read said a nogitsune can be expelled if the host is changed. The bite of an alpha changes the victim's body. Knocking Kira aside the nogitsune charges towards me. "Divine move? Divine move?! You think you have any moves at all now? You can kill the Oni but me? Me? I'm a thousand years old! You can't kill me!"

I can see Scott recovering behind the nogitsune so in true Lydia Martin style I sneer at him as he approaches and tell him in my most confident voice, praying that Scott will understand what to do, "We don't need to kill you. We just need to change you."

"And how do you propose to do that?" the nogitsune smirks as he grabs me by the throat.

"You can't be both a fox and a wolf", I reply. Thankfully Scott gets the idea and jumps forward to bite the nogitsune on the arm. The grip around my throat disappears and Scott helps Kira stand as we watch the host body darken and crumble before our eyes. The firefly that is the spirit of the nogitsune tries to escape but out of nowhere Isaac appears and traps it in the nemeton cylinder.

"One problem down", Isaac smiles as he locks the lid.


	5. The aftermath

**Scott's POV**

Entering the hospital was like entering a slaughterhouse. There were bodies lying all over the place. Sniffing the air for her scent I ran down the hallways searching for her afraid of what I would find in the end. As I ran I noticed a sudden increase in heartbeats and looking around I saw what I had assumed were corpses standing with golden glows blossoming over wounds. Turning the corner I spotted her in his arms.

"I've got her you can go", I told the man that claims to be my father. He isn't my father. A father is there for you when you need him. I might be biologically his but that is where it ends. I focused my hearing and heard no heartbeat or breathing. For the second time that night my vision starts to blur from tears. Through the tears though I saw a golden glow light up around her wound just like it has all the others. The surprise and hope that glow brought was enough to stop my tears for the moment. Suddenly she sat up taking a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"Scott", my mom gasped throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her back fiercely while being careful of my strength. "Scott", she whispered in my ear as I let a few happy tears escape. "Stiles spoke to me. He gave me a message; Wait for me."

My mom pulled back and looked at me as only a mom can. Once I was sure my mom was okay I came out of my little bubble to find my dad grilling the pack about our sudden appearance. "They came with me", I sniffed angrily. "We heard about the nutter slashing people up with a sword and came to check on Mom." I reached down and squeezed her shoulder, "We'll be going now anyway."

"Scott can we talk?" my father asked as he tried to stop me leaving. "No we can't. Not now, maybe not ever. I have nothing to talk to you about", I said as we left.

"Deaton", I call as I lead the pack back into the animal clinic. I look up to see him appear at the doorway to the surgery room. Nodding his head he signals for us to follow him back there.

"So we saw Stiles", I start the conversation as soon as we are all in the room together. "My mom saw him too when she died." I pause as I experience a lump in my throat and swallow to remove it.

"I know", my boss nods. "I saw him too. What happened?"

I get Lydia to explain since Kira and I were occupied at the time. "He said he was on his way back. Is it possible he could return all by himself?" Lydia asked.

"Mom told me he said to wait for him", I add as every eye turns to my boss awaiting his verdict.

"I don't know. I've never heard of someone escaping the void on their own. Legends always tell of the person receiving outside help. But I spoke with Stiles in limbo too. Limbo the last level of the plane between life and death, it is beyond the void. Seeing him there would indicate Stiles has done the impossible and escaped using his own power. If he said he would be back I would be inclined to believe him", Deaton says thoughtfully. "When you spoke to him Lydia how did he appear? I don't mean physically. I mean was he himself?"

Lydia purses her lips as she words her answer carefully. "He was himself but at the same time he was different. There was his usual sass and intelligence but he seemed more confident. He rambled like usual but instead of just telling me it was an illusion he made me figure it out for myself. I don't know if it is the right way to put it but it was more what I felt when I looked at him. Where I used to see him as weak physically like he was fragile when I saw him early he looked stronger. It was like he was radiating power or something. His presence certainly rattled the nogitsune."

"If... No when Stiles manages to return I think you would be wise to assume that he will be changed mentally and emotionally. The accounts people have given from a supposed trip to Hell are very nasty stuff. It will probably take him so time to deal with his experiences. Don't push him. Give him some time and space", my boss suggests as a closing thought before we start breaking off in groups to go home.


	6. Chasing tails

**Derek's POV**

It's been over a week since we beat the nogitsune and Stiles has yet to be seen. I wish I could say the first day with him away was the worst but it hadn't been. In fact I found it harder to deal with Stiles being gone the longer the week went on. It's funny until he was gone I didn't feel anything in particular towards the hyperactive teen but the moment I heard he was dead I realised how much he meant. It was just like the fire. It was like a member of my family had been taken away. The pack have spent most of the week moping around my loft wallowing in the loss.

I wake up realising it is Saturday morning and that I am awake earlier than usual. Turning over I try going back to sleep but it doesn't work. After almost an hour of trying I give up and got out of bed. Quickly showering and grabbing a cup of coffee I pick up my phone surprised to find I have a message from Scott.

**Hale preserve 11am. Be there. Scott**

Looking at the time I saw it is only ten thirty so I have woke up at rather an opportune time. Grabbing my leather jacket I check I have my keys and wallet in the pockets before I leave for the Camero.

Arriving outside my old burnt out home I see Scott's bike and Allison's car here already. Sniffing the air I locate their scents and follow them into the forest. After following my nose for five minutes I see them in an unremarkable part of the preserve my family used to own.

"What are we doing here?" I grunt as I reached the group.

"Have you seen this?" Isaac answers my question with his own; pointing to the tree they all seemed to have gathered round. I look at the tree in question and feel my eyes widen. Scratched recently into the bark is the word **Sourwolf**. Only one person would dare call me that.

"Where is he?" I snap quickly trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. I obviously fail if the emotions I smell are anything to go by.

"No idea", Scott answers. "I got a message at midnight showing me this tree along with the time." Scott is anxiously looking around and sniffing the air.

"Calm it boys. It's only ten to eleven", Lydia instructs when I start looking around anxiously as well. Eleven o'clock comes and goes. We stay by the tree until half past waiting before anyone voices concern.

"Where is he?" Allison expresses her concern while looking around herself now. "What's that over there? See that tree?" she points to a tree a few hundred feet away and we move over to inspect it. From a few feet away I see the word **Scottie** carved into its trunk.

"Has anyone looked around the area?" I ask looking around. They all shake their heads. "Spread out and look for anymore with words carved in to them", I tell them as I start heading off to the right. It only takes a few seconds before I hear Lydia cry out in excitement.

"Over here", her shrill voice calls. Running over I see the words **Queen Bee**. Okay so that's three pack member's nicknames that Stiles uses carved into the tree trunks in the middle of the preserve. Why though? It doesn't make any sense.

"Did anyone just see that?" Kira asks while not turning her eyes away from the west.

"What? What do you think you saw?" Scott asks her.

"I think I saw a flash of red moving between the trees. Almost like a red hoodie", she whispers back. We all follow her gaze and gasp as we see what she means. Without a word we are all off and moving towards the red. The forest is flooded with disappointment when we all reached the tree with the red hidden behind it. There is nobody here, not even a scent trail to follow. The red flashes we saw was just red hoodie swaying in the slight breeze from its position on the lowest branch. Reaching up Scott snags the hoodie and sniffs it. "No scent", he informs us. I hadn't expected there to be but the fact that there is no scent is starting to worry me.

Isaac suddenly reaches forward and snatches a piece of paper from the pocket. Unfolding it he shows us the word** Huntress**. Four down and two left, three if we include him, I think quietly but keep it to myself. Without a word we spread out again looking for another message from him. As I make my way through the preserve I find myself grinding my teeth together in frustration. What is with the nicknames laid out in the preserve? Something about it is making my skin crawl. "Here", Allison calls and I hear the pack moving towards her.

Lying on the ground in front of here is the word **Curly** spelt out in large broken tree branches. That leaves only Kira's nickname to be found. I look around as something suddenly occurs to me. "Has anyone noticed where we are?" I ask.

"The messages led us round in a circle, haven't they?" Lydia answers confidently.

I nod and lead the pack to the right again in a slight loop running with my heart beating fast we approach the cars we left parked by the house. There in front of the house is the word **Vixen **dug into the dirt.

"Well that was a complete waste of time", Isaac mutters. "What was the point of us going around in a circle?"

"There must be a reason. Just like I'm sure the names mean something. Maybe there is a pattern or something?" Allison mumbles.

"Well if you ignore the fact Derek was put first it fits the order he meet us in", Lydia says pursing her lips.

"But he knew Isaac long before Allison came to Beacon Hills", Scott pointed out.

"Well in theory but if you look at when he attempted to build a friendship with the person the pattern works, with the exception of Derek", Lydia expands her theory.

"How rude of you Queen Bee to ignore the grumpy Sourwolf's position as first in line", Stiles' voice playfully floats around us. "But quite astute of you to notice the pattern." I whip my head around looking for him but I can't hone my senses in on his voice or scent. The voice seems to emanating from the air around us and the only scents are the pack members I've been running through the preserve with.

"Stiles?" Scott calls out to the surrounding forest. "Where are you?"

"Does it matter?" Stiles replies still in that playful care free tone.

"We've missed you Stiles", Lydia says quietly. "It's been a week."

"Only to you guys. And? What's your point Queen Bee?" Stiles laughs.

"You tell us where you are right now or so help me I will make your life hell", Lydia screams in frustration at the game Stiles seems to be playing.

"Interesting you think you can make my life as painful as the experiences I've already been through", Stiles asks his tone turning dark. "Lydia Martin you might have scared me before but I promise you there is nothing you can do to my life to make it worse than it's been recently. I had hoped finally returning things would be better but maybe I should just leave again."

"No", I growl. "Just tell us where you are."

"I'll give you a clue", Stiles' voice drops back to its playful tone. Suddenly the sound of something speeding towards the group from above has us all looking up. "I guess you found me then", Stiles chuckles as we spot him fifty feet above us sitting on a branch of one of the closest trees.

"Stiles", I cry happily and luckily my voice mixes in with the others so no one realises just how elated I am at seeing the teen. "How did you get up there?"

"Doesn't matter", Stiles tells us as he remains firmly sitting on the branch making no attempt to get down.

"Are you going to stay up there all day?" Isaac calls up from the base of the tree.

"No", Stiles smirks. "I'll come down when I'm ready. Now Curly you asked about my reason for the circle. There really wasn't a reason except it was kinda fun to watch you guys following your tails."

"Would you get down here Stiles so we can hug you?" Kira smiles up at him before blushing.

"Hmm I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm still getting used to my new abilities", Stiles chews his bottom lip. "It's the reason I'm up here actually. I'm sure Deaton warned you I would be different but I don't think even he knows how true that is. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Is that we can't track you by scent or sound?" Isaac mutters. Stiles nods and winks at him.

"So what you are saying is you brought us out here so you could play games with us and then just get us to leave you alone?" Lydia asks in a voice that is cold and calculating.

"Basically yes", Stiles replies. "I wanted you to know I'm back, I just can't come back yet if you know what I mean."

"Deaton was right he is clearly very different. The Stiles we know would never do that to us", Allison mutters annoyed yet patient. "Can't one of you werewolves just go up and bring him down?"

"I'll do it", I growl as I wolf out and jump at the tree. Sticking my claws into the bark I start climbing my way up to the teen who smirks back at me.

"Tut tut Sourwolf. You shouldn't have done that", Stiles smirks mischievously. I reach his branch and jump at him confident I can land on my feet and not hurt the boy. Suddenly I slip straight through a golden mist that surrounds the teen and smack into the tree behind. I fall hard to the base of the tree and roar in pain as I break my arm from the less than perfect landing. I look to see the bone at my elbow has snapped and is sticking out my arm. The pack is gathers around me looking anxious and a few of them queasy. Suddenly a golden mist forms next to me and from it Stiles materialises. The pack around me gasp in shock and I try to move. To reach out and grab the playful teen. Whether I do it in shock, anger or tenderness I don't know but it jars my arm and I'm snarling from the pain before I get anywhere close.

"Brace yourself Derek because this is going to hurt", Stiles warns me as he grabs my broken arm and twists it so it is back in the correct position for the bone to heal. I claw at his arm in blind rage and snap my teeth for the few seconds it takes before I feel the pain loosen. My eyes follow the hand on my shoulder up to Scott, the veins in his arm turning black as he draws away my pain. It is at this point I realise I have maimed Stiles who now has five long claws marks stretching the length of his arm.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Stiles", I rush to apologise knowing that an apology in no way makes up for me injuring him when he was just helping me.

"For what?" Stiles smiles down at me.

"For those", I grunt too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"Ah them, they're nothing. I've had worse." The truth of it in his voice has me swallowing dryly. "Besides they've already healed", he adds helping me to stand.

"What do you mean they've already healed?" I ask as I grab his other arm and try to take away his pain only to find he isn't in any pain.

"I mean just that", he says as he pulls up the tattered sleeve of his shirt that reveals nothing but pale unmarked skin with a few spots of golden honey coloured substance with a metallic scent. The moment I am sure he is actually fine I throw my arms around him trying to hug him for dear life. The pack takes this opportunity to throw themselves at him as well, hugging any part of him they can reach as hard as I am. To be honest I worry one of us will go too far and hurt him but a part of me reminds me that this is indeed a new Stiles. Unfortunately we end up in a pile on the forest floor, Stiles having vanished in golden mist again before he appears in his tree again.

"Look guys. I'm glad you all missed me and all that but please understand that this adjustment is difficult for me. I've lost almost everything that makes me, well me. I guess you could say it's like when you were bitten or learnt about the supernatural shit that goes on here. I've got this whole over side to myself and its volatile and unstable. I need to find a way to control it but for that to happen I need time and some space", Stiles rambles on.

"What are you saying?" Isaac asks with his lip trembling.

"Are you leaving again?" Scott whines and I only just manage to keep my wolf from whining with him.

"No man. No. That's not what I'm saying dude", Stiles runs a hand through his hair. "It's just touching; any touching at the moment is bad touching. I'm serious that attempted hug was a bad idea. I know it's difficult for you guys because of the scenting instinct but that new part of me took over. I managed to move away but that new side of me, its instincts were ready for a fight. You don't want that, trust me. It'll make psycho murdering alpha Peter look like an overly affectionate grandma."

* * *

**A/N: Would really apprecaiste some feedback on this chapter. Does everyone like my nicknames for the pack? Next chapter we learn Deaton's.**


	7. Overwhelmed

**Stiles' POV**

Obviously the pack wanted to have a meeting about all these new developments so twenty minutes later it's not really surprising that I found us all crowding up Derek's loft apartment. I made sure to sit a safe distance away from the rest of the pack. Derek comes in from the kitchen with a whole bunch of drinks on a tray and sets them down on the low coffee table he'd bought when he discovered we all seemed to enjoy invading his space. Just as he takes his seat in the arm chair he always sits in the door slides open to reveal the good doctor.

"Who called uncle Emmie?" I ask surprised. Of course I should have realised they would want Deaton here. His knowledge is invaluable. I come out of my thoughts to see everyone giving me a weird look. They seem to be questioning my sanity which I guess is only fair after all I am questioning it myself. "Don't tell me none of you have watched the British BBC hit Merlin?" I cry incredulously. "The name by which the druids know Merlin is Emyris. I figured our own druid should be given an appropriate nickname too", I explain when they still looked lost.

"Ah, okay", Isaac mumbles. "Good to see you uncle Emmie", he smirks at the vet who gives him a stern stare.

"Thank you Stiles for that, um unusual welcome", the druid says kindly.

"Hey if everyone else has a nickname, then what's yours?" Scott asks from his position on the sofa between Allison and Kira.

"Well unless you guys have one for me that I don't know about I'm guessing Stiles. Because that is a nickname anyway, you might remember", I say biting down on my lower lip. "By the way next pack meeting all of you will be watching all five series of Merlin with me." Looks of horror appear on some faces but no one protests given it is such a small form of compensation to spend time with me.

"So Stiles", Deaton says attracting all attention back to him. "I've been invited over because we'd all like to get some details on recent events from your perspective. What happened after Lydia saw you fade away?"

"Are we talking the first or second time?" I ask evasively.

I swallow audibly before Derek stops me, "You don't need to tell us everything. Just tell us what you can." I guess my emotions are pretty clearly displayed to the wolves because they all smile encouragingly.

"Okay", I breathe. "I woke up in this other place, a desolate deserted wasteland. I travelled around for a few days before I realised where I was. The days were so hot but the nights were bitterly cold."

"Days and nights?" Deaton asks quizzically.

"Well I'm not sure if that's what they were but they're what I used to mark the time. It seemed about right", I explain quietly. "I spent rather a long time wandering through the wastes. Sometimes I managed to evade the demons but more often than not they found me. They tortured me until either they grew bored or I managed to escape. Word travelled quickly that a live human was in there with them. I was the new shiny toy, the hot commodity so yeah, I spent a lot of time wishing I could die in a place where I couldn't die", I say in a small voice.

"You couldn't die?" Isaac murmurs confused.

"No", Deaton takes a moment to explain for which I am grateful. I don't think I would have been able to. "The void is a place for the dead. It's not some much a place for the living. You remember I told you that? Well in a place where everything is dead what need is there for them to die again? They can't go anywhere else so death doesn't exist in that realm. Stiles, how long do you think you were there? Was it days, months, years?"

"Time travels differently there", I say to answer the question I can see Allison about to ask. "It wasn't days or months. It wasn't even just a few years. My best guess would be that it took me a few hundred years before I passed the last adamantine gate, the ninth gate. That's when I found Allison about to move on. She wasn't heading to the gates though she was drifting in a different direction."

"A few hundred?" Scott whispers hoarsely. "How are you not like, I don't know a skeleton or something?"

I turn to glare at him, my temper flaring and dying almost instantly. "Really Scottie?! We just covered the no death thing and now you are incredulous at the idea that I didn't age?" I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them.

Scott looks down sheepishly, "Ah, yeah right man. Sorry I didn't think."

"Do you ever?" Kira teases him before kissing his cheek.

"Can we get back on topic here", Lydia suggests.

"Of course", Deaton nods at the idea. "Maybe you could tell us how it was you restored Allison's life force?"

"It wasn't anything really. I learnt a lot in my stretch in there", I say darkly. "A lot more than I really wanted to actually. There were other trickster spirits there, other nogitsune I mean, along with a whole other load of demons. I learnt that while the nogitsune was using my form to perform those acts I would have to the power to reverse them but only if I was able to locate the person before they left limbo or the other intermediate realms. Finding Allison I knew what must have happened and I gave her my message before I reversed the death my form had inflicted upon her. I waited there in the lowest plane, limbo to reverse any other deaths the nogitsune might cause. That's where I was when I managed to contact Lydia when they arrived in Bardo."

I stop speaking and pull my arms tighter around my knees still staring at the ground. I didn't know what else to say but evidently I didn't need to because after a moment the doc asks his next question. "So after you reversed the deaths you made your way out of the intermediary realms? Time moves much quicker there. Did something else happen that slowed you down?"

"What do you mean?" Derek growls.

"I didn't say anything to the pack but I know Scott picked up on my agitation this week at the surgery. Time moves much quicker in the intermediary realms. It moves only a little bit slower than here. I was becoming increasingly worried that Stiles hadn't turned up", Deaton admits.

"Stiles? What happened?" Scott whines.

I throw my head back and laugh because the answer is so awful but they won't leave it alone. "You really wanna know?" I challenge them. "I restored those who died at the hands of the nogitsune but it came at a price." I pause as I hear the sharp intake of breath all around. "For each person I restored I had to accept their pain, the poison that killed them and their fate. You spend five days reaching the brink of death and recovering only to have the cycle repeat." As suspected the room is silent, hardly anyone is even daring to breathe. I struggle to control the emotions that are storming violently in my chest causing these outbursts but I can't. I stand suddenly and start pacing across the room to the window and back to the door.

"Stiles, we're sorry we didn't know", Lydia whispers in a wavering voice that I can tell without looking at her means she is close to tears. It reminds me of the voice she used before I abandoned her to find the bestiary and got trapped by the kanima in the swimming pool. I hear two others sniffing lightly which I'm guessing to be Allison and Kira but I don't look up to confirm my suspicions.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask me about", I ask coldly already having been grilled for long enough. I just want to get out of here already.

"Just one other thing", Deaton assures me. "You told the others earlier that you are different. Can you explain how you are different?"

"I am different", I snarl at the man. I disappear in golden mist momentarily before reappearing with the largest knife in Derek's kitchen. Before anyone can say anything I shake off my shirt and drive the knife in my shoulder before dragging it down diagonally to the other side of my body. I hear the gasps and see the pack coming towards me. "Stay back", I growl at them.

I see the astonished looks on their faces again as they see the wound knit its self together. Thankfully they've all sat down again. There is golden blood dripping slowly down my chest and off the knife onto the wooden floor. I raise my hands and the pack give surprised yelps as they find the sofa and chairs they are sitting on levitate into the air. After a moment I let them float back down. "Is that enough for you?" I sneer at the man trying to help me.

"There's more?" he asks while I watch him pale slightly.

"Yeah there's more. Sourwolf get over here", I command. I can see Derek fighting against my control but he is powerless to resist me. "Take the knife", I tell him as I hold it out to him. "Now plunge it straight in my heart", I order him. He moves slowly fighting not to obey.

"Don't do it", Allison yells at Derek.

"I'm trying to stop myself", Derek shouts back in a half growl half grunt.

"Don't bother, if I tell him to do something he'll do it. So would any of you. Would you rather I ask someone else to do it? Maybe I should have Lydia do it?" I ask them angrily. They want me to talk about everything painful that's happened to me recently well I'm just fine with that. But they have to accept that it's hard for me and I'll deal with it anyway I can. Lydia pales and shakes her head at my suggestion. I gasp as Derek finally succumbs and the knife enters my heart he releases his grip on the knife and I reach up and pull it straight out. "Lastly emotions", I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "You werewolves, even you Kira a kitsune can smell them but me I can feel them. And I can share mine with others. Being around you is torture to me, so I'll bid you adieu", I sneer before disappearing in golden mist once more.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

Once Stiles releases the hold he has on me I drop to my knees in front of him staring at a small puddle of the golden substance that is now his blood. I hear his words as if they are reaching me through a long stone tunnel. They arrive slightly distorted and echo. Suddenly he disappears in golden mist again and Deaton reaches down to put his hand on my shoulder. When I still don't budge he calls over Scott and Isaac to help get me back to my arm chair.

"Derek. Derek, are you okay?" Scott asks from in front of me. I don't answer. I don't know how to answer. How can I be okay? I just stabbed the annoying, pesky teen that I've developed feelings for, in the heart no less. Even if he can heal from such a wound it still doesn't sit right with me. I don't quite feel right yet. My body doesn't seem to be responding properly just yet. I'm a puppet whose strings have been cut trying to find a way to move all by myself.

"Give him a minute", Deaton advises. "I think what the young mister Stilinski did is probably still having side effects."

"What did he do?" Lydia asks astonished.

"Forget what he did. How did he do it?" Allison shouts.

"Is that even Stiles? That doesn't feel like the Stiles I know", Scott questions loudly as he turns to look at the druid.

"Calm down and I'll try to answer your questions", Deaton tells us. "Scott, I'll answer your question first. Yes I believe that is indeed the friend you once knew but clearly he is not the same person he once was. Much like after the bite you changed, Stiles is going through something similar. However this Stiles seems to be of a darker nature, something closer to the nogitsune than I would have imagined. I did warn you of this when we learnt where he was. Miss Argent, I am sorry to say I can't answer your question as fully as you might like. He seems to have acquired certain abilities. I can explain them only as well as I can explain how the werewolves can heal so quickly or how Miss Martin senses death; which unfortunately is not at all. And Miss Martin I think you all know what he did, you saw it for yourselves. Perhaps you could rephrase your question if I haven't already provided you with a sufficient answer."

"How... how did he make me stab him?" I ask looking up.

"I can't say for sure but I would guess that ability works by taking possession of your body in some manner and forcing his will upon you. From what I saw you tried your best to resist but were overwhelmed", Deaton pauses. "Actually", he adds thoughtfully. "I think that might give us a starting point for any research we do to assist the young man."

"You want us to help him when he clearly just asked us to leave him alone? Are you serious he could kill any one of us easily?" Isaac mutters scared.

"Are you saying you won't help him? Stiles did everything he could to help you when you were stuck suffering abuse from your father. He helped you even when you tried to kill him. He even helped you when I wouldn't talk to because I found out about you and Allison", Scott rages, his eyes turning red.

"Of course I want to help him", Isaac tries to say forcefully, but his wolf is whining at the anger from his alpha. "I just meant maybe we should wait until he comes to us for help. I just don't want to make him angry. To be honest he scares me."

"Excellent observation Mr Lahey", Deaton says loudly. "I merely meant to suggest we start researching so when he comes to us we can help him. Focusing our search on creatures of myth that have influence over willpower seems to be the best starting point."

"And in the mean time what do you suggest we do?" I ask the emissary.

"That's easy. Give him space and have hope. That's progress and all that's left is to help him learn control of this new side he has acquired", the vet replies.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but updates are likely to be slower than they used to be.**


End file.
